Cosas de niños
by JessiEvans
Summary: Natsu pasa mas tiempo con Lissana que con Lucy, y para un rato que pasa con ella un humo raro aparece y cambia por completo los acontecimientos. Vuelvo a actualizar :D Nuevas proposiciones para Natsu :D
1. Chapter 1

**Soy nueva. Es mi primer fic :D os invito a leer y que me paséis vuestros fics por favor ^^**

Fairy Tail no me pertenece

**Capitulo 1**

-Era una mañana tranquila en el gemio de Fairy Tail. Muchos de los miembros se habían ido a cumplir misiones-

Lucy: Qué aburrimiento -Le dijo a la albina de pelo largo que estaba detrás de la barra-.  
Mirajane: Sí, hoy está demasiado tranquilo. Lissana, ¿me puedes guardar el puesto? Tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

-Lissana estaba hablando con Natsu y Happy. Desde que llegó de Edoras, Natsu ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con Lucy, incluso Happy se había distanciado. La rubia los miraba agotada-.

Mirajane: Nee Lucy, ¿te pasa algo?  
Lucy: No, no es nada -Dijo con una sonrisa que escondía su tristeza-.  
Mirajane: Lucy, voy a la biblioteca, ¿quieres acompañarme? Lissana se ocupará de la barra -dijo con una cálida sonrisa-

-Antes de que la rubia contestase, su compañero pelirosa le pasó el brazo por los hombros muy animado-

Natsu: Yo tambien voy, nee Lucy? -El chico le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, a la que la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse-.  
Happy: Aye!  
Lucy: Esta bien Mirajane, te ayudaremos.

-Lissana entristeció su mirada... pero tampoco podía detener a Natsu. Aunque fuera su mejor amigo, él también era amigo de la rubia. Mirajane comenzó a andar hacia la biblioteca, mientras sus amigos la seguían. Estando ya en aquella habitación llena de libros, se acercaron a una cristalera que contenía pequeños frascos de pociones-

Mirajane: Tengo que mirar las pociones que sirven y las que no, y limpiar el armario. Será mejor que las quitemos todas.

-Sus amigos empezaron a colaborar. La cosa fue bien los primeros 20 minutos, luego Natsu y Happy empezaron a aburrirse y a hacer el tonto con los frascos-

Lucy: Chicos, parad -Dijo Lucy queriendo coger el frasco que tenía Happy-.  
Happy: ¡Natsu cógelo!

-El chico y el gato empezaron a pasarse el frasco y la rubia intentaba alcanzarlo-

Natsu: Happy, baja más (ya que el gato estaba volando muy alto).

-Natsu tiró el frasco, con la mala suerte de que cayó encima de su compañera y, enseguida, el humo la cubrió-.

Mirajane: ¡Lucy!

**Que le pasara a Lucy? Que es ese extraño humo? Lo sabrán pronto en el prox capitulo :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soy nueva. Es mi primer fic :D os invito a leer y que me paséis vuestros fics por favor ^^**

Fairy Tail no me pertenece

**Capítulo************ 2 **

-Natsu tiró el frasco, con la mala suerte de que cayó encima de su compañera y, enseguida, el humo la cubrió-.

Mirajane: ¡Lucy!

-El humo estaba entrando por dentro de la chica, hasta que la cubrió de forma que no se la podía distinguir. Aquel gas estuvo un gran tiempo apoderándose de ella, hasta que empezaron a oírse unos llantos, y del humo apareció una niña de unos 6 años con el pelo rubio y los ojos achocolatados. Natsu, Happy y Mirajane tenían los ojos como platos-.

Natsu: ¿Qu-Quien es? ¿y Lucy?  
Mirajane: Creo que ella es Lucy...  
Natsu y Happy: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-Cuando el humo se disipó por completo, se acercaron a la pequeña niña. La falda azul estaba caída en el suelo, solo la vestía la camisa que le servía como vestido-.  
Happy: Lucy, ¿estás bien?

-La niña solo lloraba-.

Mirajane: No llores Lucy, no estas sola, somos tus amigos.

-La albina le dedicó una sonrisa tan cálida que a la niña se le pasó un poco el llanto. Cuando ya se tranquilizó, empezó a hablar. Natsu no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Lucy: ¿Dónde estoy? -Preguntó entre lágrimas-.  
Mirajane: Estas en el gremio de Fairy Tail.  
Lucy: Este sitio me da miedo.

-Minutos más tarde se encontraban en la barra donde Mirajane atendía. La niña estaba sentada en la barra tomándose un helado; Happy no paraba de mirarla y Natsu estaba en una mesa lejano a todo lo que había pasado, hablando con Lissana, que al parecer, no tenia ningun problema con lo sucedido-.

Happy: ¡Natsu, ven! No pasa nada.

-Cuando el gato estaba distraído, la niña lo cogió por la espalda y empezó a jugar con él. Lo abrazaba fuertemente y le tiraba de los mofletes-.

Happy: ¡NATSU! ¡Ayudame! -Decía el gato entre sollozos-.

-Pero Natsu no era capaz de acercarse, había algo dentro de él que se lo impedía. El tiempo pasaba, y los miembros del gremio empezaban a aparecer. Levy, Erza y Gray entraron y se sentaron con Natsu mientras que Lissana iba a por unas bebidas.-

Levy: Natsu, ¿sabes donde esta Lucy?  
Erza: Llevo sin verla desde ayer, ¿se ha ido a alguna misión sola?

-Natsu no articulaba palabra-

Gray: ¿Qué te pasa llamita? ¿Se te derritió el cerebro?

-El pelirosa hizo amago de contestarle, pero lo que le había pasado con su compañera le había afectado. Mirajane se acercó con la pequeña Lucy-.

Mirajane: Es que hubo un problema y...

-La albina contó toda la historia a sus compañeros. Cuando acabó Levy cogió a la niña-

Levy: Oouuh! Lu-chan es muy linda!  
Erza: ¿Y qué podemos hacer? ¿No hay ninguna poción?  
Mirajane: No estoy segura. Una vez hecho el efecto, puede volver en cualquier momento. Levy, me tienes que ayudar a buscar libros para encontrar una pócima que lo revierta.  
Gray: ¿Y quién cuidará de Lucy?

-Todos miraron a la pequeña, que estaba jugando con Happy tranquilamente y con una gran sonrisa. Estaba monísima-

Erza: Yo puedo cuidarla, la haré aún más fuerte para que, cuando vuelva a la normalidad, sea una gran guerrera -Erza tenía en mente la imagen de Lucy vestida con una de sus armaduras y luchando contra feroces criaturas-  
Gray: Creo que será mejor que yo la cuide -Dijo Gray mientras una gota de sudor le caía por la nuca al imaginar lo que pensaba Erza-

-Natsu que aún no había dicho nada saltó-

Natsu: ¡Estúpido hielo! ¡YO LA CUIDARÉ!

-Todos quedaron atónitos. Lissana cogió la mano de Natsu preocupada y con una cara triste-

Lissana: Natsu... tu no sabes cuidar niños...  
Natsu: Pero es culpa mia que esté así...

-La discusión no avanzó mucho más. Todos notaban la mirada firme de Natsu, sabían que no podrían contra eso. Natsu se acercó a la pequeña-

Natsu: Lucy, ¿estas bien?

-La niña le dedicó una sonrisa amplia y sincera-

Lucy: ¡Aye!  
Natsu: ¿Sabes cómo me llamo?

-La niña negó con la cabeza y, enseguida, todos empezaron a presentarse. El último en hacerlo fue Natsu, ya que todos estaban emocionados con cada palabra que soltaba la pequeña. Lucy siguió jugando con Happy y los mayores continuaban hablando-

Mirajane: Nee Natsu, creo que aún tengo ropa de cuando Lissana y yo éramos pequeñas. La puedo buscar.  
Erza: Yo creo que Hilda tendrá nuestra ropa guardada, ¿no, Levy?  
Levy: Sí, vayamos a buscarla.

-Las chicas se fueron dejando a los chicos con la pequeña. Lucy se acercó muy ilusionada-

Lucy: ¡Mite mite Natchu! ¡Un neko! -Decía muy feliz mientras abrazaba a Happy. Los chicos enrojecieron, era realmente una muñequita muy linda. Happy ya no aguantaba más la situación.  
Gray: Lucy-chan, ¿quieres jugar conmigo? -Le ofreció con una linda sonrisa-  
Lucy: ¡Si! -Dijo con un brillo en los ojos. Cogió al pelirosa de la mano- Natchu, ¿tú también, ne?

-Natsu solo se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. Gray, Lucy, Happy y Natsu fueron a la parte de atrás del gremio, donde había un jardín muy bien cuidado. Gray iba delante con Lucy, hablando con tranquilidad, mientras que, por detrás, Natsu no paraba de mirarlos. No quería acercarse, algo dentro de él no se lo permitía. En cuanto llegaron, Gray hizo unos columpios de hielo con su magia para la pequeña. Lucy se puso muy contenta, y Gray y ella jugaban juntos. El mago de hielo sabía como tratarla. La niña desde el tobogan llamó a Natsu.-

Lucy: ¡Natchu Natchu! ¡Ven a jugar!  
Happy: Parece pasárselo bien, ¿por qué no vamos Natsu?

-El pelirosa miro al suelo, estaba triste, pero no entendia el porque. Happy, que estaba preocupado, fue con la pequeña y el moreno se acercó.-

Gray: ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa con Lucy?  
-Aunque siempre se pelearan Natsu y Gray no podían evitar ayudarse puesto que eran amigos, y más si ese tema estaba relacionado con Lucy-

Natsu: No se... Es que... Verla así me hace sentir muy culpable...  
Gray: Pero ya están buscando una poción que la haga estar en la normalidad, así que no la preocupes más, aunque parezca pequeña se da cuenta de las cosas.

-En ese momento la niña los miraba, era muy curiosa y le llamaba mucho la atención, y más cuando oía su nombre-

Natsu: Es que.. Me da cosa tocarla, no quiero hacerla más daño... además es tan pequeña...

-El mago de fuego se entristeció más, pero enseguida sintió un pequeño abrazo con mucha fuerza y calidez-

Lucy: Natchu -Decía la pequeña soltando una pequeña lágrima- ¿Es que Lu-chan se porto mal? ¿Es que a Natchu no le gusta Lu-chan? ¿Natchu ya no quiere cuidar de Lu-chan?

-La niña estaba a punto de llorar, cuando el mago de fuego la cogió y la abrazó muy fuertemente, cuando acabo la soltó y le dedicó una gran y sincera sonrisa.-

Natsu: Lucy no ha hecho nada malo, es una niña muy buena, y me gusta mucho. Asique no te preocupes porque te voy a cuidar muy bien.

-La niña sonrió al instante, el joven mago de fuego la cogió y se pusieron a jugar juntos. Estuvieron jugando toda la tarde hasta que aparecieron todas las mujeres con la ropa. Alguna vez el mago de hielo y de fuego se peleaban, Lucy se ponía triste y les hacía parar. Las mujeres llegaron, le dieron la ropa a Natsu y algunas indicaciones; Mirajane les dio una bolsita con comida para la cena. Natsu, Lucy y Happy se despidieron de todos y salieron del gremio. Lucy caminaba al lado de Natsu, hasta que se cansó de andar y pidió que la cogiesen-.

Natsu: Lucy estoy cargado, no te puedo coger. Si quieres descansamos.

-Antes de que el mago acabase su frase, un humo rosa empezó a envolverlos-

Natsu: ¿Pero que co?

**¿Ahora que pasa? No solo Lucy sino que Natsu vuelve a ver el humo. Lo sabrán pronto en el prox capitulo :D**

**Quería**** dar las gracias a todos los que me han apoyado para seguir escribiendo ^^ que son poquitos pero para mi significan mucho.**

**Más adelante pondré sus nombres xD Si me dejan claro! Y aquí ya me despido Byee bee~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-Tras este humo rosa, inmediatamente apareció entre Natsu y Lucy la doncella de ojos azules-

Virgo: Hime-sama, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?  
Natsu: Pe-Pero, ¿por qué tanto humo?  
Virgo: Es el humo de siempre. Dígame Hime ¿quiere que castigue a Natsu-san por usted?  
Lucy: No, Natchu es bueno, sólo tienes que coger las bolsas para que Natsu me pueda cargar.  
Virgo: Sí Hime-sama. Siento haber pensado eso, me merezco un castigo peor.

-La niña se acercó a Natsu y haciéndole un gesto con las manos. Él la subió a su cuello. Cuando llegaron al piso de Lucy, Virgo dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se despidió de los presentes-.

Virgo: Hime-sama, si necesita algo, coja mi llave y llameme. Apareceré enseguida; lo mismo le digo, Natsu-sama. Si tiene algún problema para cuidarla, coja la llave, diga mi nombre y apareceré al instante. Lucy-sama significa mucho para todos nosotros, cuidela bien.

-Y así Virgo desapareció con el mismo humo que ponía a Natsu tan nervioso. El mago de fuego pensó lo que le habían dicho las chicas, y recordó bañar a la pequeña-

Natsu: Lucy venga, voy a preparar el baño que te vas a bañar.

-El pelirosa bajó a la niña de sus hombros y se dirigió al baño, pero notó que algo lo frenaba-

Lucy: Natchu -Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- Yo quiero que te bañes conmigo, no quiero estar sola.

-Natsu se puso rojo al instante y el gato se rió por detrás. El pelirosa se negó muchas veces a la idea, pero al final tuvo que aceptar, no se podía negar a la carita de Lucy. Estando ya en el baño, la niña con bastante independencia empezó a quitarse la ropa, mientras el mago preparaba el agua en la bañera-

Lucy: Nee Natchu quitate la ropa -La niña empezó a bajarle los pantalones lo que a Natsu le dio mucha vergüenza-  
Natsu: ¡Quieta Lucy! Ya lo hago yo... (qué situación más incómoda, nunca pensé que me podria pasar esto con Lucy)

-Lucy salió corriendo-

Natsu: Lucy, ¿a dónde vas? Te tienes que bañar.

-La niña apareció de nuevo con el gato entre sus brazos-

Lucy: ¡Happy también se baña!

-Natsu comenzó a reír; ya no estaba tan tenso. La risa de Lucy le reconfortó. Los tres estuvieron jugando en la bañera hasta que sus dedos empezaron a arrugarse. Natsu cogió a Lucy y la seco, y mientras ella se vestía, él destapaba uno de los deliciosos platos de Mirajane, los sirvió en la mesa y cenaron todos juntos, y cuando acabaron de cenar, Lucy pidió a Natsu que le leyera un cuento. La niña eligió un cuento de princesas. El mago de fuego no leía muy rápido, ni siquiera tenía buena entonación, pero a Lucy le gustaba. Cuando llevaba 4 páginas, la niña se quedó dormida y Natsu apagó las luces. Acarició el pelo de Lucy y miró a Happy. Los dos dormían profundamente. Natsu pensó en lo que había pasado ese día, en lo que le había hecho a su compañera, a Lucy. Ultimamente no la hacía mucho caso, pero siempre la observaba, no le quitaba un ojo de encima y, para una vez que la quiso hacer caso, ocurrió eso.

Natsu: (Mañana tendré que ir a hacer misiones para pagar el alquiler de Lucy ya que ella no está en condiciones...)

-Al rato, Natsu quedó dormido. Una sombra los observaba desde fuera, entró en la casa, miró a los tres compañeros. Podía acabar con su vida, era frágil, pero decidió marcharse como vino-.

**Siento muchisimo el retraso y que no sea muy bueno, y que sea tan corto ENSERIO PERDON! **

**Este fic no seria posible sin estas personas que tanto me apoyan ^^**

**LucyxHeartfilia **

**Sakura Hatsu **

**miner1144 **

**TheHinata **

**Infinity Infinytum **

**MajoDragneel **

**soul-feniix**

**DarkBliisLady **

**kadami del cielo **

**Guest**

**yukatsu009**

**CrazyFrikiGirl **

Sin sus comentarios no podría continuar escribiendo! Muchas gracias a todos TODOS los que me leen ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hola mis pequeños lectores! Se que hace mucho que no actualizo... he tenido una serie

de problemas que me han impedido escribir, a parte tampoco me aclaro muy bien con esto

de subir capitulos, mi ingles es muy malo xD

Vuelvo para contarles que el capitulo 4 esta casi acabado será subido pronto...

El problema es que estoy con falta de inspiracion y es probable que el fic acabe en el capitulo 5 o 6

Pero pondré esfuerzo para que les agrade aunque sea cortito.

Se despide Jees-chan y LO SIENTO MUCHO! TT^TT Estoy avergonzada

Quiero darle las gracias a:

Isanatz

NaLu y SasuSaku

BliisAruasi

pinkus-pyon

Yumi Sasaki

Sakura Hatsu

Infinity Infinytum

A-Z Miner117744 A-Z

yukatsu009

Guest

Yuno-Heartfilia.A.D

PatashifyDragneel

LucyxHeartfilia

CrazyFrikiGirl


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 4!**

****-Estaba amaneciendo y el pelirosa aún dormía en la cama, hasta que la pequeña empezó a saltar encima de él-

Lucy: ¡Natchu, Natchu! ¡Vamos a jugar al gremio! -Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-  
Natsu: Ya voy Lucy...

-Natsu se levantó, vio que el gato aún dormía y le pidió a Lucy que se pusiera su ropa. En 10 minutos ya estaban los magos preparados para salir por la puerta dejando al neko solo durmiendo-

Natsu: Lucy -dijo el mago de fuego-, hoy no podre pasar el día entero contigo.

-La niña empezó a llorar.

Lucy: ¡NATCHU! ¡Yo no quiero estar sola! ¡No me dejes sola!

Natsu: No estarás sola... puedes jugar con Mirajane, tirar del pelo al Gray, leer con Levy, darle patadas a Gray, espiar con Juvia, darle puñetazos a Gray...

Lucy: PERO YO TE QUIERO A TI! -Lucy gritó muy alto e hizo un puchero, Natsu se enrojeció... No recordaba la última vez que Lucy le dijo eso, tal vez nunca se lo dijo, pero a él le hacía mucha ilusión escucharlo.

Natsu: Lucy no tardaré mucho en volver

-Estuvieron discutiendo hasta que llegaron al gremio. Cuando llegaron todos miraron con atención a la pequeña y se asombraron al ver que no tenía ningún rasguño. Nunca pensaron que Natsu fuera capaz de cuidar un niño. Se acercaron a la barra para pedir el desayuno.-

Mirajane: Buenos días chicos -Dijo la albina con una amplia sonrisa- Lucy ¿que te pasa? -Viendo que la niña hacía un puchero-

Lucy: Natchu se va a ir y me va a dejar sola -La niña empezó a llorar, haciendo que todos los presentes se acercaran a Natsu-

Erza: NATSU! Que le hiciste a la pobre Lucy!?

Natsu: No es..

Gray: No es excusa. La hiciste llorar!

Levy: Pobre Lu-chan -Dijo abrazando fuertemente a la niña-

Natsu: Pero si no hice nada! Solo quiero salir a una misión para pagar el alquiler del mes, nada más.

-El pelirosa empezó a comer del plato que Mirajane le había preparado. Todos miraban mal al pelirosa mientras la niña no paraba de llorar.-

Natsu: Con estas cosas se me quitan las ganas de comer.

-Lissana llamó a Natsu y empezaron a hablar cómo siempre-

-Cada vez que Natsu le hacía caso a Lissana la pequeña lloraba más. Esa mañana Lucy no desayuno, tampoco quería estar con Natsu lo evitaba ni siquiera cuando el pelirosa se fue se despidió de é se fue preocupado y muy triste, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar la rubia cuando llegase, quizas no quisiera volver a verlo. Lucy estaba muy triste y nadie podía subirle el animo. Gray, Erza, Juvia y Mirajane miraban hacía la mesa donde estaba Levy y la pequeña Lucy. La peliazul intentaba animar a la pequeña leyendo un libro de princesas pero la rubia no cambiaba su expresión de tristeza.

Mirajane: Bueno voy a seguir investigando sobre la poción, intentar animarla-

-Todos los adultos se acercaron a ella ofreciéndoles distintos juegos, pero la niña seguía sin alegrarse, hasta que un humo naranja apareció.

Loke: Que te pasa Lucy? Te noto triste princesita -La niña saltó a sus brazos llorando. Se sentía agusto en los brazos de Loke, aunque no fueran tan cálidos como los de su amigo el dragón.

Lucy: Natsu me dejó sola -Dijo volviendo a llorar la niña-

Loke: Ya lo sabía, sabía que Natsu era incapaz de cuidar a Lucy.

-Todos miraron al suelo. Era cierto que Natsu se tuvo que ir, pero también era para él bien de la rubia-

Lucy: No digas eso Loke! Natchu cuidó bien de mi. Mira ver ya no estoy triste -La niña cogió a Gray de la mano y lo llevó hasta él jardin donde jugaron el día anterior. Él castaño desapareció con rabia.

Lucy: Gray vamos a jubar.

Juvia: Gray-sama! YO TAMBIÉN VOY.

-El día transcurrió lento para Lucy, cada vez que pensaba en Natsu miraba a Gray y le preguntaba cuándo volvería su amigo pelirosa, pero Gray solo sabía decirle que volvería pronto. Mientras Mirajane y Levy buscaban entre los libros alguna solucion. Ya se hacía de noche Gray Juvia y Lucy pasaron al gremio.-

Gray: Te lo pasaste bien Lucy?

Lucy: Chi Gray, y Juvia?

Juvia: Juvia también lo paso bien -Dijo con una amplia sonrisa-

-Mirajane, Levy, Erza, Gray, Juvia y Lucy se reunieron en una mesa-  
Lucy: Cuando va a venir Natchu?

Mira: Vendrá pronto Lucy.

-En ese mismo momento se abrió la puerta del gremio dejando ver una cabellera rosa. A Lissana se le ilumino la cara y quiso correr hacía Natsu pero la pequeña se le adelanto. Lucy se tiro a los brazos de Natsu dejando al chico sin equilibrio y callendo al suelo.

Natsu: Lucy?

Lucy: Natchu! -Dijo en un sollozo- Te he echado de menos, no te vuelvas a ir. -Hizo un puchero-

-Natsu toco la cabellera rubia-

Natsu: Yo también te he echado de menos Lucy -Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y ambos se levantaron del suelo y fueron hasta la mesa donde estaban sus amigos.-

Mirajane: Natsu tengo buenas noticias -Miró a su alrededor y vio a su hermana aburrida en la barra- Lissana acércate -La albina obedeció y su hermana continuó hablando- ¡Hemos encontrado él contrahechizo para curar a Lucy! -Todos sonrieron y lo festejaron- Pero... -Continuo la albina- Se necesita una flor llamada Adelfa que se encuentra en una montaña llena de peligros, ya sea por monstruos, brujas o por que escojas un mal camino.

-Algunos de los presentes tomaron saliva, esperando que no les tocara a ellos ir a por la dichosa flor, hasta que el pelirosa acabó con la tensión-

Natsu: Yo iré!

Lissana: Natsu estas loco? Como vas a ir? es muy peligroso!

Natsu: Me da igual. Yo fui el culpable de que Lucy este en este estado, y no descansaré hasta que la devuelva a como estaba.

-Muchos de los presentes se emocionaron al escuchar las palabras de Natsu. Quizás había madurado aquel pelirosa. Pero no todos se emocionaron Lissana sintió que se le partía el corazón. Cómo podía llegar a dar tanto por Lucy, simplemente no lo comprendía.-

-Todos empezaron a preparar a Natsu para su viaje ya que partiría dentro de unos dias. No volveria al gremio hasta entonces, le habían obligado a descansar, aunque él no le viera sentio. Quería a su Lucy de siempre de vuelta, y la quería ya. Natsu y Lucy caminaron hasta casa. La niña cargaba con Happy que se había quedado dormido.-

Natsu: Pe-Pensé que estarías enfadada y que no querrías que te cuidara -Hablo tímidamente él Dragneel.

Lucy: Eh? No, lo que pacha es que yo quiero estar siempre con Natchu, pero tranquilo ya he encontrado la solusión.

-Natsu se sentía totalmente realizado al escuchar todas las palabras que le dedicaba la rubia. Era muy pequeña para su edad, pero su forma de hablar... Es que quizás hablaba su verdadera Lucy... No eso sonaba muy absurdo. Entonces él Dragneel pregunto.

Natsu: Y cual es la solución Lucy?

Lucy: Es muy fácil Natchu, Cuando sea mayor nos casaremos y así nunca estaré sola y podre estar siempre siempre contigo -Dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Natsu se torno totalmente rojo.

**Siento el retraso TTwTT pero por lo menos he podido subirlo esta semana Es muy corto y lo sieeento TTwTT En 2 semanas me dan las vacaciones :D y espero poder acabarlo... Quizás si lo alargue... Lo que si me propongo es hacer un capítulo muchooo mas largo! Estoy decidida! Muchas gracias a todos por sus fantasticos comentarios.**

**Este fic no seria posible sin:**

Isanatz

NaLu y SasuSaku

BliisAruasi

pinkus-pyon

Yumi Sasaki

Sakura Hatsu

Infinity Infinytum

A-Z Miner117744 A-Z

yukatsu009

Guest

Yuno-Heartfilia.A.D

PatashifyDragneel

LucyxHeartfilia

CrazyFrikiGirl

**Gracias a todos :3 **

** Se despide Jees-chan :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Buenas noticias lectores :D Para que no me maten conseguí un colaborador, eso significa que actualizare mas a menudo **( TT^TT Por que si no me pega)** me da ideas y me ayuda a escribir.

Este capitulo no ha podido ser acabo sin él así que desde aquí le mando un besazo 3

Y sin mas dilación el capitulo esperado *Redoble de tambores*

**Capítulo 5**

Natsu: Pe-pero Lu-lucy!? -Cada día está muchacha lo impresionaba más-

Lucy: Ya estoy decidida Natchu! O es que no quieres casarte conmigo? -Hizo un puchero-

Natsu: No es eso Lushy -Se lleva la mano a la cabeza y suspira- Mejor dejemos el tema...

Lucy: Es que ya tienes novia Natchu? Me vas a dejar sola? -Comienza a llorar-

Natsu: No Lucy no es eso -Se pone a su altura mirándola a los ojos- No pienso dejarte sola ni un momento

-Lucy cierra fuerte sus ojos y besa los cálidos labios del Dragneel. Una luz ciega al chico y cuando tiene la oportunidad sus ojos se abren como platos, empieza a presenciar cómo la pequeña empieza a aumentar su tamaño. Sin dejar de besarla ve como delante de él empieza a formarse, siendo la Lucy de siempre. Tanta es su felicidad al verla con los ojos cerrados que separa sus labios y la abraza-

Natsu: Lucy te he echado tanto de menos, prometo no volver a hacerlo

-Cuando están a punto de saltarse unas lágrimas siente cómo el cuerpo de su nakama encoge entre sus brazos, haciendo que aparezca de nuevo la pequeña Lucy dormida-

Natsu: Lucy? Que está pasando?

-Coge a la niña en brazos y la lleva a su casa. Esa noche el Dragneel no pego ojo... Serian imaginaciones suyas? Tantas ganas tenía de ver a Lucy? Es que acaso no podía vivir sin ella?, todas esas dudas atormentan su cabeza.-

-Llegó la mañana a casa de la rubia, y Natsu fue despierto otra vez por los inocentes saltos de su compañera.-

Lucy: Natchu depierta depierta! Ya es tarde!

-El dragon slayer con unas grandes ojeras la mira. Seguía siendo la pequeña Lucy... Quizas.. Fuera un sueño... pero en aquel abrazó se veía muy real. Natsu se levanto y sonrió a la pequeña-

Natsu: Te encuentras bien Lucy? No sientes nada raro?

Lucy: Lushy está bien -Le devuelve una gran sonrisa-

Natsu: Está bien... Vayamos al gremio! Despierta Happy

-El pequeño gato azul se va desperezando y a los pocos minutos salen de la casa-

Happy: Aye sir

-Llegaron al gremio, saludaron a todos y desayunaron, nada fuera de lo normal. Pero en la cabeza de Natsu seguia dandole vueltas a lo de anoche, sin parar de mirar a Lucy. Natsu se encontraba en una mesa con Lucy, está con un libro, muy metida en su lectura.-

Gray: Que te pasa llamita? Te ves apagado. Y mira que ojeras, es que no te da vergüenza salir así de casa?

Natsu: Callate hielito... No tengo ganas de hablar con un patán como tu

Gray: A QUIEN LLAMAS PA- Lo interumpe Erza dandole un puñetazo en la boca-

Erza: Ha pasado algo Natsu?

-Los miembros del gremio empiezan a acercarse sigilosamente a escuchar al Dragon Slayer de fuego, sin que este se percatara-

Natsu: No estoy muy seguro... -Mira melancólico a Lucy que sigue sumergida en su lectura. Erza se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir-

Erza: Lucy.. -La llama- Que te parece ir a jugar con Happy?

Lucy: Nee... No me apetece

-Erza pone una de sus temibles caras-

Erza: Lucy por favor tenemos que hablar los mayores... Salte a jugar con Happy

Lucy: S-Si.. -La niña un poco atemorizada sale a jugar al patio de atrás. Cuando ya no hay rastro de ella Erza vuelve a preguntarle-

Natsu: Fue algo muy extraño... Estabamos hablando tranquilamente, se enfado y me dio un b- -Se toca los labios-

Gray: Que te dio?

Natsu: Un... Beso... -Dice algo sonrojado, poniendo risa de tonto-

-Toda Magnolia fue envuelta por un gran "¿¡QUEEE!?" Procedente del gremio más ruidoso-

-Gray coge a Natsu por la pechera-

Gray: Pero estas loco! ESO ES DELIT-Levy le aparta-

Levy: ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Lu-chan!? -Llora-

Natsu: Levy,fue ella... ¿Me tomas por pedofilo?

-Todos reprochaban a Natsu, hasta que una sombra con el cabello rojo se acercó a Natsu cogiéndolo del cuello-

Erza: ¿Que le hiciste a Lucy?

Natsu:¡Q-Que no hice nada! -El joven solo miraba a la chica,agarrando sus manos para que aflojara la presión de su cuello-

Erza: Eso no es lo que dice todo el gremio

-De repente entra la niña y ve a sus nakamas, algunos lloraban otros intentaban matar a Natsu. Va corriendo al lado de Erza y salta a sus brazos,a punto de llorar-

Lucy: ¡N-No hagas daño a Natchu! -La pequeña miró a Erza con esos grandes ojos marrones y la mujer pelirroja no tuvo más remedio que soltar al pelochicle,mirando a otro lado. No podía con las niñas pequeñas. Erza abrazó a Lucy-

Erza: Lucy... -No sabía que decir-

Lucy:¿P-Por qué haces daño a Natchu? ¿N-No erais compañeros? -La niña empezó a sollozar,mirándola-

Erza: N-No le hago daño,¿verdad, Natsu? -El joven miró a la pelirroja, sonriendo-

Natsu: Claro que no. Siempre hemos sido así, Lucy. ¿No recuerdas nada?

Gray: Ya si que se te terminó de fundir el cerebro... ¿Cómo quieres que se acuerde de algo?

Natsu: Ne.. Es que ayer -Lo interrumpe Lissana-

Lissana: Natsu... ¿Podemos hablar afuera? -Señala la parte de atrás del gremio-

-Natsu se rascó la cabeza,mirando a la chica de hebras plateadas, asintió con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la parte de atrás del gremio. Quería andar pero algo lo detenía-

Natsu: ¿Lucy? -La niña le agarraba de la pierna-

Lucy: No te vayas -Le mira con ojos vidriosos-

Natsu: Volveré enseguida Lucy - Le dedica una dulce sonrisa, la niña lo suelta y este sigue su camino. Una vez allí, la chica de nieve le miró,bastante seria-

Lissana: Natsu... ¿Por qué besaste a Lucy? -El chico resopló-

Natsu: ¡Yo no bese a nadie! ¡Ella me besó a mi! -Lisanna sintió una punzada de celos-

Lissana: ¿¡Cómo dejas entonces que te besen!? Y más aún... -Se sonroja- En los labios...

-El chico se ruborizó,desviando la mirada,mientras se rascaba la nuca,con la otra mano en el bolsillo-

Natsu: Y-Yo no me deje,s-simplemente me lo robo... -Lissana le miró fijamente a los ojos,que emitían un leve destello, agarrando sus manos-

Lissana: Es que no piensas en mis sentimientos... Natsu pensé que de mayores seguiríamos estando juntos, como cuando éramos niños... Parece que no todas las promesas se cumplen.

-Natsu la miró y soltó un suspiro,separándose un poco de ella. Miró al suelo,rascándose la nuca-

Natsu: Lissana... Pensé que eso eran cosas de niños... No una promesa firme... Además... Desapareciste durante dos años... Apareció Lucy... Muchas cosas juntas...

-El chico la miró,esperando que la joven le entendiera-

Lissana: Acaso... ¿Ya no me quieres?

Natsu: Yo no he dicho eso Lissana -La abraza- Pero entiende...

Lissana: No hay nada que entender... -Lissana habló al dragón entre susurros, pasando sus brazos por su cuello, rodeándolo. Lo acercó lentamente a ella, hasta acabar juntando sus labios-

Lucy: ¡NATCHU! -La niña lo miraba desconcertada. Natsu se separó de golpe, mirando a Lucy. Lissana se agarró a su brazo, sonriendo-

Natsu: L-Lucy... Y-Yo... -La pequeña rompió en llanto,evitando que Natsu se escusase-

Lucy: ¡E-Eres malo!¡M-Muy malo! -Salio corriendo de allí, con sus pequeños puños en los ojos, secándose las lágrimas de mala manera. Natsu intento seguirla,pero Lissana se agarró más a su brazo-

Lissana: No me dejes Natsu -Le miró casi al punto de la desesperación-

-Natsu quedó inmóvil. Su corazón no hacía más que pincharle por dentro... No sabía ni que hacer ni que decir. Algo en su interior le decía que eso no iba a acabar nada bien para esas dos personas que amaba.

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus fantásticos reviews n.n**

Isanatz

NaLu y SasuSaku

BliisAruasi

pinkus-pyon

Yumi Sasaki

Sakura Hatsu

Infinity Infinytum

A-Z Miner117744 A-Z

yukatsu009

Guest

Yuno-Heartfilia.A.D

PatashifyDragneel

LucyxHeartfilia

CrazyFrikiGirl

Alex Darklight

CrazyGirlOtaku

Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia

Elizabeth-Chan

Gatita Kon

**Gracias a todos :3**

**Sobretodo a mi nuevo colaborador Pabluchi 3 (Si me lo piden pondré su twitter y el mio por si quieren enviar ideas)**

**Se despide Jessie-chan :3**


End file.
